The Malfoy Family: Playtime
by Simply Bulisen
Summary: A glimpse out of Draco's life with his family. Draco Neville SLASH MPREG FLUFF ONESHOT


A Playful Morning

One-Shot

Warning: SLASH, MPREG

Pairing: DM/NL

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR Rowling does

* * *

Waking up next to Neville was one of the things Draco loved the most in the world. To run his finger thru his husband's hair and watch it softly fall back on the pillow was one of his favourite things to do.

He caressed Neville's rosy cheek and smiled as he watched his husband's eyes open too glare at him. "Tfff e'lfy" Neville mumbled turning his face down and hiding in the soft pillow.

"Wake up my sweet or I will go and get help from Anna and David." Draco said chuckling at Neville's antics. He continued to play with his husband's hair as he gently stared to caress Neville's large stomach.

"I don't like you anymore." Neville said cuddling closer, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Ah you wound me." Draco pouted and traced his fingers lightly over Neville's back trying to take away some of the pressure from the pregnancy. With his other hand he tilted Neville's chin up for a kiss.

Neville responded by caressing Draco's abs and moving his hands slowly downwards. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss when Draco moaned and started to stroke his lower back soon kneading his ass.

They were interrupted by a bang as the door slammed open and a girl about two years old came running in crying. "Mum Davi 'tole Beff!" She sniffled and rushed over too Neville.

Draco groaned and stared too think about highly unpleasant things, such as their cleaning "lady" Pansy Parkinson. Anna was still crying about her brother stealing her favourite doll when he succeeded in willing his "happiness" away.

"He fo mean mummy!" She said sitting in her mothers lap sucking on her thumb while tears streamed down her face. Draco couldn't help but smile a little, they looked adorable, Anna silently sniffing and Neville patiently listening while braiding her hair.

He looked away from the scene and towards the door when he heard a sniffing noise from there a well. David stood there not quite but almost crying, holding "Beth" and looking uncomfortable.

Draco scowled because he knew he had to and David looked even more uncomfortable before tears actually stared to run down his cheeks. Then Draco couldn't do it anymore, instead he sat up and patted the bed beside him too show David it was okay.

The four year old quietly climbed up in his father's lap and looked at him with big teary eyes. Neville and Anna sat watching in silence as Draco asked David why he stole his sister's doll.

"But Daddy she broke my new bus!" He said pointing towards Anna that shook her head with her thumb still in her mouth.

"Did noff!" She said almost biting herself in the hand. "Mummy, fell him I didn'f!" She said looking at Neville with angry eyes.

Draco stifled a chuckle as he remembered how the new toy broke, let's just say that it couldn't quite handle adult playing.

"Um sweetie Anna didn't break it, mummy did. I didn't mean to and I'll by you a new better one later today okay?" Neville said blushing at Draco's suggestive smile.

David pondered this for some time before nodding and giving "Beth" back to Anna who smiled triumphantly around her thumb. "Can I come? I want to by the new babies a present!" He said with begging eyes.

"Only if you get daddy to come." Neville said smiling, Draco just groaned. He hated shopping. Especially clothes which was what Neville was going out too buy, both baby clothes, clothes too Anna and David, too himself and now also too Draco.

"Please?" David begged him biting his lip and wiping his nose.

"Yeah okay, but then you have too leave mummy and me too shower and dress first okay?" He said already planning what to "play" in the shower with his pregnant husband.

"Okay" Both children said in chorus crawling of off the bed and running out of the room.

Neville shook his head and smiled before kissing his husband. "Let me guess, you want too play?" He said giggling.


End file.
